The lost Mansion
360px|center "The lost Mansion" (Die verlorene Villa) ist ein Epos von Bioniclemaster724. In diesem Epos wird es um die Toa Resera gehen, wie sie zur Sunset Mansion kehren und ihr Geheimnis lüften. DIE HANDLUNG SPIELT PARALELL ZUM TOA INARA BLOG UND NACH DEM 8. KAPITEL VON FIGHT FOR KANOYA! Kapitel 1: Eine versunkene Villa (zum besseren Verständnis kann man davor noch The buried Ones lesen). Die Matoraner bauten jetzt schon seit drei Wochen. Keetongu hatte den Befehl gegeben ein neues Straßensystem zu konstruieren. Merik hatte das Kommando über den Bau bekommen und berechnete nun welche Balken alles eingerissen werden konnten, damit das unterirdische Reich nicht zusammenbrach. "Ok, laut meinen berechnungen kann der große Balken in der Mitte des Reiches abgerissen werden!" Sagte Merik zu sich selbst. "Sehr gut, dann wird daraus das Zentrum des neuen Straßensystems!" sagte er glücklich zu sich und lief nach draußen. "Die Bauarbeiten wurden gestopt, hast du alles berechnet?" Fragte Meriks Assistent sofort, nachdem Merik sein Haus verlassen hatte. "Ja, der Balken kann abgerissen werden!" Sagte Merik entschlossen und ging zu einem Bulldozer. "Ihr könnt weitermachen, der Balken wird abgerissen!" Sagte Merik zu dem Fahrer. Dieser legte sofort los. "Wenn wir so weitermachen wird das neue Straßensystem in einem Monat fertig sein!" Sagte Merik. "Gut, dann sind wir ja nur genau einen Monat zu spät dran!" Sagte der Assistent genervt. "Was?! Sind wir schon einen Monat im Verzug?" Fragte Merik. "Eigentlich schon ein paar Tage länger." antwortete sein Assistent. In diesem Moment erfolgte der erste schlag auf den Balken, doch dieser erzeugte ungewöhnlich starke vibrationen. Verdutzt sah der Fahrer des Bulldozers Merik an. "Na was? Dann hat es eben ein bisschen geruckelt, mach weiter!" schrie Merik. Der Bulldozerfahrer wollte gerade erneut einen Schlag auf den Balken ausüben als der Balken von sich aus vibrierte. Sogar noch heftiger als zuvor. "Hast du dafür auch eine Erklärung?" Fragte Merik´s Assistent. Im nächsten Moment begann der Balken heftig zu vibrieren und fiel in sich zusammen. Als der Staub sich gelegt hatte sahen die Matoraner es: eine gigantische Villa. "Das ist die schönste Villa, die ich je gesehen habe!" Sagte einer der Matoraner. "seltsam, auf der Karte ist nichts notiert von einer solchen Villa und ich halte es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie schon vor uns da war, und warum haben wir, falls es doch so war, außen drum gebaut?" Fragte Merik sich selbst. "Laut dem Klingelschild gehört diese Villa einem gewissen Adoran und seiner Frau Mitarma!" sagte einer der Bauarbeiter. "Holt sofort einen Analyst!" Sagte Merik. Wenig später war dieser auch schon da und begann mit seinern Untersuchungen. Kapitel 2: Sie werden erwartet "Bei Mata Nui, das Ergebnis ist eindeutig. Die Villa ist 98 000 Jahre alt... jedenfalls an den ältesten stellen." Sagte der Analyst und sah nochmal auf seinen Bildschirm. "Ja, es ist eindeutig... das Haus ist an den ältesten Stellen 98 000 Jahre alt, und an den jüngsten stellen... nur zwei!" Sagte der Matoraner. "Zwei?? Das kann unmöglich sein, wir leben hier schon seit 1 000 Jahren, und wir haben die Villa noch nie gesehen!" Sagte Merik. "Es ist so, oder meine Geräte lügen." Sagte der Analyst und ging. Merik sah dem Analyst zweifelnd hinterher. Dann ging er zurück in sein Büro und gab die Namen Mitarma und Adoran in eine Suchmaschiene ein. Er fand nur zwei Ergebnisse: "Adoran - Starb unter mysteriösen Umständen, Leiche niemals gefunden", der zweite fund war: "Adora - könnte die Tochter Adorans sein, Mutter unbekannt". "Was hat es damit auf sich?" Fragte sich Merik. In der Nacht Merik lag schon Stunden lang wach. Was hatte es mit der Villa auf sich? Er sah aus dem Fenster, von dort aus konnte er die Villa gut sehen. Es klopfte an der Tür. Merik ging hin und sah seinen Assistenten. "Komm schnell, ich habe Hinweise auf die Bewohner der Villa gefunden!" Sagte der Assistent. Aufgeregt folgte Merik ihm, dabei bemerkte er nicht die roten Augen seines Assistenten. Sie waren schnell an der Villa angekommen. "Was hast du gefunden?" Fragte Merik. "Du musst reinkommen! Alle Hinweise befinden sich im inneren der Villa!" Sagte sein Assistent. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das sollten. Das Haus ist vielleicht einsturztgefährdet!" Sagte Merik. Sein Assistent ging einfach in die Villa und verdrehte dabei seine Augen. Merik folgte ihm, da er nicht wie ein Angsthase dastehen wollte. "Was hast du hier gef..." sagte Merik, doch als er seinen Assistenten tot auf dem Boden fand hörte er auf zu sprechen. "Ist das nicht faszinierend?" Fragte Meriks Assistent. Merik sah sich um und schrie vor Schreck auf. Sein Assistent sah verwesend aus und unheimlich. "Ist das nicht schön. Die Geister haben mich in dieses Haus gelockt, sie haben sich als dich ausgegeben, und soll ich dir was sagen, das Leben als untoter ist viel schöner!" Sagte sein assistent. "Was... was hast du vor?" fragte Merik. "Ich hole dich zu uns, du wirst sehen, wir werden alle viel spaß haben!" Sagte der Assistent. "Nein!" Schrie Merik und rannte durch das Haus. Auf ein mal wurde er von einer Hand gepackt. Er sah eine verweste Gestalt. "Du hast mich gegoogelt?" Fragte das Wesen. "Ich bin Adoran! Und meine Leiche wurde nie gefunden, weil dieses Haus seit 98 000 Jahren versteckt war, aber es ist durch eine große Katastrophe wieder erwacht. Das Haus ist nicht vollendet, es wird nie vollendet sein!" Sagte Adoran und erwürgte Merik. Kapitel 3: Wo sind sie? Am nächsten Tag klopfte es häftig an der Tür von Merik. Ein Bauarbeiter wollte wissen, wie sie nun vorgehen sollten, aber Merik öffnete die Tür nicht. Ein weiterer Bauarbeiter kam zu Meriks Haus gestürmt und begann aufgeregt zu sprechen. "Schnell... es ist etwas furchtbares passiert... Merik ist in der Villa, allerdings sah es so aus als ob er tot wäre." Sagte der Matoraner. "Was?" Fragte der Bauarbeiter und folgte seinem Kollegen. An der Villa angekommen stand dort schon eine gaffende Menge. "Was ist hier jetzt los? Bitte kann mir irgendjemand mal einen Bericht geben?" Fragte der Bauarbeiter aufgeregt. "Wir... wir haben hier einfach nur gestanden und die Villa betrachtet, als wir auf ein mal Merik im Fenster sahen... es war furchtbar! Seine Maske war schon total zersetzt und seine Muskeln traten aus der Rüstung heraus, allerdings waren die schon verschrumpelt und schwarz." Sagte eine Matoranerin und presste sich dabei an ihren Freund. "Das kann doch gar nicht..." der Bauarbeiter wurde von einem Schrei unterbrochen er sah sich um und sah eine Matoranerin, die aufgeregt auf die Villa zeigte. Der Bauarbeiter sah in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte und sah es... es war Meriks Assistent und er lächtelte ihnen böse mit seinem verwesten Gesicht zu. "Ok, jetzt glaub ich es!" Sagte der Bauarbeiter und rannte weg. *** Keetongu hatte die Nachricht erhalten und forderte seine Übersetzer auf eine Brieftafel anzufertigen. "Wohin sollen wir sie jetzt schicken?" Fragte der Übersetzer und Keetongu antwortete auf seiner eigenen Sprache, er sagte dem Matoraner, dass er die Nachricht einfach an einen Vakariari-Vogel hängen sollte. Diese besondere spezies fand immer den nächst gelegenen Toa. *** Wegarik und Molastra trainierten. Molastra schoss einen Wasserstrahl auf Wegarik, dieser wich aus und schoss einen Feuerball auf Molastra. Diese erstellte einen kleinen dünnen Wasserstrahl und leitete ihn in den Feuerball. Dieser löste sich von innen auf. Nun erschuf Molastra einen großen Wasserball und sprang hinein. Dieser formte sich nun zu der Toa und sie kontrollierte die Wassermassen wie Gliedmaßen. "Nicht mit mir!" Sagte Wegarik lachend und entzog dem Wasser seine Wärme. Wegarik hatte gewonnen. "Hol mich wieder hier raus!" hörte Wegarik Molastra rufen, ihre Stimme kam fast nicht durch die Eisschicht durch. Wegarik hatte ein Herz und schmolz das Eis, gerade wollte er Molastra etwas sagen, als eine Steintafel auf seinen Kopf fiel. Er fiel kurzzeitig bewusstlos um. Wenige Sekunden später wachte er wieder auf und sah einen großen Vogel wegfliegen. Er wartete darauf, dass Molastra ihm half, aber er sah nach oben und sah, dass sie sich die Steintafel ansah. "Wie wärs mit Hilfe?" Fragte Wegarik verbittert. "Wir wärs wenn du das mal liest?" Fragte Molastra und warf Wegarik die Steintafel in den Schoß. Kapitel 4: Office 816 General Major Henry Gondon, stand auf dem Schild. Der Matoraner öffnete die Tür und legte seine Waffen in ein großes Regal. Nun setzte sich der Matoraner in seinen Chefsessel. Seine Rüstung schimmerte Braun, so braun wie die Sandwüste von Po-Metru, aber dort befand er sich nicht, nein, er war auf Destral. Nun durchsuchte er die Post, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Eine Steintafel nach der anderen wurde durchblättert und zur Seite gelegt. Nun begann der Matoraner die Schubladen zu durchwühlen und Dokumente zu zerstören. "Wo ist es!" Sagte der Matoraner leise. Nun wurde die Tür geöffnet. Der Matoraner versteckte sich schnell in der Spalte zwischen der Wand und einem Aktenschrank. "Bei Mata Nui, was ist hier passiert?" Fragte der Matoraner, der reingekommen war. Er ging wieder aus dem Büro und schloss die Tür, einige Sekunden später öffnete er die Tür erneut. "Nein, auf der Tür steht mein Name, also kann das kein Irrtum sein!" Sagte der Matoraner namens Gondon. Schnell eilte er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Dies war die Gelegenheit für den Dieb, er rannte raus. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Gondon noch die braun-Schimmernde Rüstung sehen. Gondon begann aufzuräumen und die Tafelreste zusammenzukehren als eine blau-Silberne Matoranerin in den Türrahmen kam. "Ist das modern?" Fragte sie als sie das Bild an der Wand sah, das ganz schief hing. Gondon stand brummend auf und schob es wieder an die richtige Position. "Was willst du hier, Helena? Ich bin beschäftigt!" Sagte Gondon. "Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass vorhin eine Nachricht auf Penelopes Kopf geflogen ist, sie war einige Sekunden bewusstlos, aber es geht ihr wieder gut. Allerdings solltest du dir mal ansehen was auf der Nachricht steht!" Sagte Penelope und reichte Gondon die Tafel. "hmhmhm... todesfälle... Hier steht, dass auf einer Insel namens Betak Nui eine seltsame Villa gefunden wurde, in der anscheinend zwei tote gesehen wurden." Sagte Gondon und schwenkte dabei die Tafel hin und her. Helenas Augen waren auf die Tafel gerichtet. "Und was wollen wir diesbezüglich tun?" Fragte sie. "Na was wohl, packt die sachen, wir reisen nach Betak Nui!" Sagte Gondon. Helena verließ den Raum und traf alle Vorbereitungen. "Vielleicht hatte der Einberecher diese Nachricht gesucht..." sagte Gondon und sah sich um. Er sah verunsichtert an die Wände und die Schränke... hatte der Einbrecher Kammeras installiert und kam zurück um die Aufnahmen an sich zu nehmen? Egal ob diese Vermutung stimmte oder nicht, Gondon holte eine Maschiene vor, die den Raum abscannte. Wenig später stand auf dem Display der Maschiene "Keine Geräte Gefunden". Gondon lächelte zufrieden und verließ den Raum. Er schloss die Tür und das Bild verschob sich wieder. "Wo bleibst du denn, Gondon?" Fragte Penelope, während der Verrocopter schon fast abhob. Gondon kam mit einem Koffer zu dem Verrocopter gerannt und stieg gerade noch rechtzeitig ein. Der Flug würde einige Stunden dauern. Gondon zog ein Headset auf und reichte einem weiteren Mitarbeiter der Office 816 einen Laptop. "Brigahmi du untersuchts ob sich irgendwelche Regungen ergeben!" Sagte Gondon. Instinktiv griff Helena zu einem Peilgerät und richtete es auf die Fenster. Zuerst drehte sich die Scheibe fast gar nicht, doch in der Ferne tauchte eine kleine Insel auf und das Peilgerät schlug aus, die Scheibe drehte sich nun im Hundersteltakt. "Wir sind da!" Sagte Helena. Kapitel 5: Betak Nui Der Verrocopter landete auf einem Steinigen untergrund. "Ich kann Schwinungen empfangen, wir sind da, aber ich sehe nichts!" Sagte Helena aufgeregt. Gondon sah sich um. Als er nichts fand streifte er durch die Büsche der kleinen Insel. Schließlich kam er zurück und sprach. "Das ist unmöglich, das ist die Insel, aber auf dieser mini-Insel hätte eine Villa gar keinen platz und auch kein festes Fundament!" "Kommt mal her, ich habe etwas interessantes gefunden!" Hörte das Team Penelope rufen. "Bei Mata Nui, das sieht aus wie frische Fußabdrücke!" Sagte Helena und berührte den Fußabdruck. Mit ihren feinen Sinnen konnte sie ermitteln wie lange der Fußabdruck schon dort war. "Er ist noch ganz leicht warm. Dieser Fußabdruck muss spätestens vor sieben Stunden entstanden sein!" "Dann folgen wir den Spuren!" Sagte Gondon und lief vorraus. Die Spuren führten fast bis zum Ende der Insel, doch dann verschwanden sie auf ein mal. "Es gibt nur eine logische Erklärung für das ganze, die Insel muss unterrirdisch verlaufen!" Sagte Gondon und suchte auf dem Boden nach einer Klappe, tatsächlich fand er eine Klappe und öffnete diese. Darunter führte eine steile Treppe, die leicht durch Fackeln beleuchtet war. *** "Bist du bald fertig, Torak?" fragte Lawora und hob seine Tasche auf. Torak packte noch einigen Kram zusammen und starrte dann auf seine Steinschleuder. "Ach, du meine liebe Steinschleuder, hast mir schon so viele erfolgreiche Reisen und Streifzüge beschert, ich will nieee wieder von dir getrennt werden!" Sagte Torak, hob seine Steinschleuder auf und umarmte sie zufrieden. Dann löste er sie aus versehen aus, und das Gummiband schlug ihm die Maske vom Gesicht. "Aber meine liebe Steinschleuder, was machst du denn da?" Fragte Torak und warf sie empört auf den Boden. Dann hob er seine Maske auf. "Muss es jedes mal so ein Drama um deine Steinschleuder geben, wenn ich sage dass du sie nicht mitnhemen sollst?" Fragte Lawora. "Ja, wieso darf ich sie nicht mitnehmen?" Fragte Torak. "Weil sie ziemlich gefährlich in einer alten Villa sein könnte, das ganze Haus könnte einstürzen wenn du da mit deiner Steinschleuder rumschießt! Es ist zu gefährlich..." sagte Lawora und wandte sich ab "... wie du gerade bemerkt hast!" Sagte Lawora und verließ den Raum. Torak legte seine Steinschleuder zurück ins Regal. Dann sah er fragend aus dem Fenster. Unten warteten schon Jovan, Molastra und Wegarik. Lawora stieß gerade zu ihnen. Fünf Minuten später war auch Torak bei ihnen. "Hast du das mit deiner Steinschleuder überwunden?" Fragte Jovan lachend. Torak sah Lawora böse an, doch dann begann er zu lachen. "Wir haben keine Zeit für witze, wir müssen so schnell wie Möglich zu dieser Insel!" Sagte Wegarik. Torak sah die anderen an und ließ eine Steinsäule aus dem Boden, direkt unter ihnen, schießen. Dann stellte sich Torak vor seine Toa und hob seine Arme. "Wohin solls denn gehen?" fragte er und Wegarik zeigte nach Südosten. Torak bewegte seine Arme in Kreisbewegungen vor und zurück, was die Steinsäule sogar übers Meer fahren ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einen kleinen Sandstrand mitten im Meer sahen. "Laut meiner Karte ist das Betak Nui!" Sagte Molastra. Kapitel 6: Zutritt verboten Die Toa Resera strandeten an der Küste der kleinen Insel. "Ahhhh... jah...." sagte Wegarik und überblickte die Insel, sie war kaum 200 bio groß. Torak sah sich ebenfalls um, dann streckte er seinen Arm nach vorne und bewegte in schnell von rechts nach Links, sofort wurde der Sand zu Stein und Torak legte ein Ohr auf den Boden. "Ich spüre Vibrationen, die Insel ist unterhalb der Oberfläche!" sagte Torak und erstellte ein Loch im Boden. Wenig später öffnete sich das Loch in der Decke von Betak Nui und die Toa fielen sozusagen vom Himmel. Torak erstellte jedoch eine gezielte Steinsäule, die die Toa sanft nach unten trug. Sofort kamen Matoraner von allen Seiten auf sie zugelaufen. "Wir wurden hergerufen!" sagte Wegarik und zeigte den Matoranern die Tafel mit der Nachricht. "Gut, aber eure Hilfe ist nicht mehr nötig, ein spezial-Team ist schon hier und untersucht den Fall!" Sagte einer der Matoraner und wandte sich ab. Jovan aktivierte seine Elementarkräfte um den Matoraner am Boden festzumachen. Dann stellte er sich vor ihn und bückte sich. "Wir sind nicht umsonst von Vokan hierhergekommen. Wir werden helfen, auch wenn das jetzt unsympathisch rüberkommt!" Sagte Jovan mit leichter Wut in seiner Stimme. Der Matoraner nickte und zeigte auf ein großes Gebäude. "Ist da euer Anführer drin?" Fragte Jovan. Der Matoraner schüttelte den Kopf und begann zu sprechen. "Macht das mit dem Office-Team aus, wir wohnen nur hier und haben Angst vor diesem schrecklichen Gebäude!" Sagte der Matoraner und rannte, arme über dem Kopf wedelnd, weg. "Manche Matoraner verstehe ich einfach nicht!" Sagte Lawora während sie auf das Gebäude zulief. Die anderen Toa Resera folgten ihr. Sie betraten das Gebäude und sahen dort sechs Matoraner um einen Schreibtisch stehen, der mit Maschienerie zugestellt war. "Wir sind hier um uns die Villa anzusehen!" Sagte Lawora. "Tut mir leid, Zutritt verboten!" erwiederte einer der sechs Matoraner. *** Fünf gestalten liefen durch die schützende Nacht. "Leise, bevor uns dieses Office-Team bemerkt!" Sagte Molastra. Torak reagierte sofort auf diese Anweisung und streifte sein Bein in einer Kreisbewegung über den Boden. Sofort verwandelte sich der Stein in Sand und sie konnten fast geräuschlos zum großen Tor der Villa schleichen. "Sunset" laß Jovan vor. "Ich hoffe, dass das nicht bedeutet, dass wir heute zum letzten Mal gesehen haben wie die Sonne untergeht!" Sagte Jovan lächelnd. Dann aktivierte Jovan alle Pluspole in den Eisentoren, sodass diese sich abstießen. "Jetzt gibt es keinen Weg zurück!" Sagte Jovan als die Toa Resera das Grundstück betraten. Sie gingen eine große Alle entlang als die Tore wieder zufielen. Wegarik rannte schnell zu den Toren und wollte sie öffnen, doch es ging nicht. Alle bemühungen der Toa waren vergebens, es war so als ob die Villa nicht wollte, dass sie gehen. "Seid ihr, die gerufen wurden um die Villa zu untersuchen?" fragte eine Stimme, welche die Toa aufschrecken ließ. Die Stimme kam von einem Matoraner, der wie ein Bauarbeiter angezogen war. "Kommt nur mit rein, das Team wartet schon drin... nur so am Rande mein Name ist Merik!" Kapitel 7: Mitarma Wegarik sah dem Matoraner fragend hinterher und hielt Lawora zurück, die dem Matoraner folgen wollte. "Ist das nicht seltsam, ein Matoraner, der Nachts eine unheimliche Villa erforscht?" Fragte Wegarik leise. Merik drehte sich zu den Toa um, weil er ihr Gespräch gehört hatte. "Das ist es ja, nur in der Nacht zeigen sich diese geheimnisvollen Wesen!" Sagte Merik. Lawora lächelte Wegarik mit einer Augenbraue nach oben gezogen an. Schließlich rollte Wegarik mit den Augen und folgte den anderen. Sie betraten schon bald die gewaltige Pforte. Eine Matoranerin kam auf die Toa zu. Sie sah ziemlich freundlich aus. "Sie sind die Toa Resera? Kommen Sie nur rein, Sie werden schon erwartet!" Sagte die Matoranerin mit sympathischem Akzent. *** "Ich konnte die Unterlagen nicht stehlen!" Sagte der braun-gerüstete Matoraner, der auf Destral in das Büro von Gondon eingebrochen war. Die Toa sah besorgt aus. "Er hatte die Nachricht zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl noch nicht bekommen! Was hast du jetzt vor, Helryx?" "Was wohl, nichts Mitarma ist schon auf Betak Nui, sie wird das schon regeln!" Sagte Helryx und verschwand. *** Die Toa Resera saßen in großen Sesseln um einen Kamin. "Einen Augenblick, der Herr des Hauses wird Sie gleich beehren." Sagte die Matoranerin und verschwand. Einige Minuten tat sich gar nichts. Dann stand Jovan auf und holte ein Bild vom Kaminsims und sah es sich an. "Das muss diese Matoranerin sein, als sie noch jung war... aber wer sind die beiden?" Fragte Jovan. Das Team stand auf und betrachtete das Bild. "Danke, dass sie so viel Interesse an meiner Familie zeigen, und an meiner Zofe Gahari!" Sagte eine sympathische Stimme, die aus Richtung Tür kam. Jovan hielt das Bild immernoch fest als er den Matoraner erkannte, er war auf dem Bild abgebildet, das neben ihm musste seine Frau sein. "Wir haben euch aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund herbestellt... die Villa ist noch nicht vollendet!" Sagte der Matoraner. Auf ein mal wurde die Tür aufgerissen. "Nein Adoran, nein! Du wirst dir nicht noch mehr Opfer holen!" Schrie Mitarma. Jovan erkannte sie sofort. Der Herr des Hauses namens Adoran alterte in Sekundenschnelle, bis er nurnoch aus Rüstung und Knochen bestand. Ein schrecklicher Anblick. Wie im Reflex schoss Wegarik einen Feuerstrahl auf den Matoraner. Mitarma packte die Hand von Molastra und zerrte die Toa raus. "Was beim Bund des Lebens macht ihr hier?" Fragte sie aufgebracht, während sie den Gang entlang rannte. "Was ist hier los?" Fragte Jovan im Rennen. "Diese Villa ist das böse in Person, sie wird sich immer neue Opfer holen und die Villa weiter ausbauen, doch egal wie weit sie ausgebaut ist, sie wird nie vollendet sein!" Sagte Mitarma und öffnete eine Tür, die so in der Wand getarnt war, dass sie fast nicht zu sehen war. "Hier sind wir nicht lange sicher." "Moment... Moment, womit haben wir es hier zu tun?" Fragte Torak. "Dies ist meine Villa, sie war ein Geschenk meines Mannes. Sie sollte eigentlich schon vollendet sein, aber ich wurde von ihr besessen. Ich war ihr erstes Opfer, auch wenn sie sich mich noch nicht geholt hat. In diesem Haus spuken die Seelen vieler Matoraner, die es nie geschafft haben von hier zu fliehen. Und solange das der Fall ist wird das Haus nicht beendet sein. Wir müssen hier verschwinden, bevor sie wieder von mir Besitz ergreift!" Kapitel 8: Getrennt "Im großen und ganzen bedeutet es also, dass wir die gesamte Villa auf einen Schlag zerstören müssen?" Fragte Lawora skeptisch. Mitarma sah die Toa an und nickte traurig. "Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir uns trennen, in zweiergruppen. Molastra und ich, Wegarik und Jovan und Torak mit Mitarma!" Sagte Lawora und packte Molastras Arm, aber Mitarma wiedersprach. "Ihr habt keine Ahnung von den Geistern hier, ich werde bestimmen wie es voran geht!" Sagte Mitarma. "Vielleicht weißt du nicht wer wir sind, wir sind die Toa Resera, wir haben den Großen Geist gerettet und die Insel Vokan gegründet. Wir haben sie gegen die Kaldri verteidigt und diese besiegt!" Sagte Lawora und befreite sich von Mitarmas griff, diese rollte mit den Augen. "Und wer hat euch die Aufgabe gegeben Mata Nui zu retten? Ganz richtig, das war ich. Ich bin leiterin einer Geheimorganisation! Wir haben das alles geplant und ihr müsst überleben, da uns ein großer Krieg bevorsteht!" Sagte Mitarma. Lawora überlegte kurz und nickte dann. "Also was sollen wir tun?" Fragte Jovan. "Wir werden uns in dreiergruppen aufteilen, wir Frauen gehen zum Westflügel, da sich die Geister dort meines Wissens nach am häufigsten rumtreiben. Die Männer gehen in den Ostflügel. Wir suchen die Stützenden Balken und beschädigen sie. Auf gar keinen Fall zerstören! Wir werden den letzten Schlag gemeinsam ausführen und die Villa wird zerstört!" Sagte Mitarma und rannte weg, Molastra und Lawora folgten ihr. "Gut, laut meinem Kompass ist Osten in dieser Richtung!" Sagte Jovan und rannte weg. Torak und Wegarik folgten ihm. Torak untersuchte die Wände. "Das ist ein stützender Balken!" Sagte Torak und Wegarik verbrannte große Teile des Holzes. Dann liefen sie weiter. Immer wieder zeigte Torak auf verschiedene Balken, die von Jovan oder Wegarik beschädigt wurden. "Moment, ich spüre Vibrationen, jemand kommt!" Sagte Torak. Die Toa harrten eine Sekunde leise. "Sie kommen hier her!" flüsterte Torak und erschuf eine kleine Niesche in der Wand, in der sich die Toa versteckten. "Ihr könnt euch nicht verstecken, wir wissen dass ihr hier seid, und wir wissen, dass ihr Sunset zerstören wollt, wir haben eine Verbindung zu dem Haus... es wird nie vollendet sein!" Sagte eine Stimme. Jovan wagte einen kleinen Blick und sah einen Matoraner, der im Gang stand. Der Rücken des Matoraners war ihnen zugewandt, doch er spürte wie Jovan ihn ansah. Aus der Wand kamen fünf weitere Matoraner, sie alle sahen aus wie Bauarbeiter, es waren jene, die beim Bau der Sunset gestorben waren. "Kommt zu uns, die Villa braucht euch!" Sagte einer der Matoraner. Die Toa kamen nun aus ihrer Niesche. Sofort veränderten sich die Matoraner in knochige Wesen, die so aussahen als wären sie schon jahrhunderte lang tot. Torak erschrak, dann holte er seine Steinschleuder aus seinem Rücken behälter und schoss auf die Matoraner. Diese verschwanden. "Beeilt euch!" Schrie Wegarik und setzte den Flur in Brand. Die Toa rannten so schnell sie konnten und erreichten das Ende des ganges. Nun waren sie gefangen. Jovan öffnete eine Tür, hinter der sich eine Wendeltreppe befand. Sie rannten die Treppe hinunter und sahen aus dem Fenster ein Gewächshaus. Wegarik blieb stehen. Durch die verschmutzen Fenster des Gewächshauses sah er etwas. "Seht euch das an, das ist Makaber!" Sagte Wegarik. "Bei Mata Nui!" Sagte Jovan als er es sah, durch die verdreckten Scheiben konnten sie eine Leiche sehen, die dort von der Decke hängte. Kapitel 9: Das Gewächshaus Einige Sekunden starrten die Toa auf das Gewächshaus. War das der Wind? Fragte sich Torak als die leiche sich leicht bewegte, doch nun hob sie ihren Kopf und starrte die Toa mit leeren Augen an. Sofort rannten sie weiter die Treppe hinunter, doch an der Tür, an der sie ankamen stand groß drauf "Gewächshaus". "Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Diese Geister können nicht sterben!" Sagte Wegarik und sah seine Freunde an. Diese lächelten ihn an. Torak öffnete die Tür mit einer großen Steinsäule und passte diese nun als Rüstung an seinen Körper an. Hier und dort schoss er mit Steinen auf ankommende Geister. Wegarik hüllte sich in ein Flammenmeer und zündete die verdorrten Pflanzen an. Jovan aktivierte auf der einen Seite des Gerüstes des Metallenen Gewächshauses die Plus-Pole und auf der entgegengesetzten Richtung die Minus-Pole, sodas sie sich anzogen und das Gewächshaus zerstörten. "Schnell schnell!" Schrie Jovan und rannte zum anderen Ende des Gewächshauses, wo eine Tür in die Bibliothek führte. Wegarik war immernoch damit beschäftigt die Geister abzuwimmeln. Er erstellte kleine Feuertornados um seine Arme und schoss nun Feuertornados im Gewächshaus herum. Torak löste sich nun von seiner Rüstung und schleuderte diese auf die Geister. "Achtung Jovan!" Schrie Wegarik, doch es war zu spät. Jovan wurde von einer knochigen Hand gepackt. Als er aufschaute sah er über sich einen Muskelklumpen, der sich als Gesicht herausstellte. Nun fiel etwas auf Jovan zu, und er schloss seine Augen. Etwas landete neben ihm und er sah es an, es war ein Auge. Geekelt schüttelte sich der Toa und schlug dem Matoraner ins Gesicht. Nun tauchten noch mehr Matoraner auf und zogen Jovan weg. "Hilfe!" Schrie Jovan, doch Torak und Wegarik wurden nun auch gepackt und weggeschlept. *** Molastra benutzte ihre Wasserkräfte um die Holzbalken zu durchschneiden. Lawora schoss hier und dort einige Blitze auf die Balken. "Nun kommen wir in den Spiegelsaal, das ist der Eingang zum Westflügel, dort müssen wir besonders aufpassen, da der ganze Raum aus spiegeln besteht. Wenn hier ein Geist auftaucht wird es unmöglich sein herauszufinden wo er sich befindet!" Sagte Mitarma. "Kein Problem!" Sagte Molastra und erstellte eine Wassersäule, die ihren Unterkörper umschloss. Sie nahm Mitarma und Lawora auf den Arm und fuhr mit der Wassersäule durch den Spiegelsaal, hier und dort hingen die Skelette von Matoranern herum oder lagen auf dem Boden. Wenige Sekunden später hatten sie den Spiegelsaal verlassen. Ohne dass ihnen Geister begegneten konnten sie die Balken schwächen. "Jetzt haben wir nurnoch eine Etappe vor uns... den Turm!" Sagte Mitarma. "Was ist das besondere an diesem Turm?" Fragte Lawora. "Nun ja... es ist der höchste Punkt der Villa und vor 92 000 Jahren habe ich dort das erste Opfer gesehen, auf ihn wirkt das Haus schon am längsten, und wenn wir irgendwo Geistern begegnen, dann sicher dort!" Sagte Mitarma "Sollten wir nicht lieber zusammen mit den anderen dort hoch gehen?" Fragte Molastra als sie die vermoderte Treppe zum Turm sah. Kapitel 10: In letzter sekunde Jovan wehrte sich mit all seiner Kraft, doch die Geister begannen nun an seinen Gliedmaßen zu ziehen. Jovan benutzte seine Kräfte des Magnetismus um seine Rüstung abzuhärten, das wirkte allerdings nicht wirklich lang. "Wenn du erst mal bei uns bist, wirst du uns dankbar sein!" Sagte ein Matoraner. "Nein, ich werde niemal mit euch glücklich sein!" Wegarik hatte es inzwischen leichter, er konnte sich aus dem Griff der Geister befreien und machte sich nun auf die Suche nach Torak, der Toa des Steins fuchtetlte wie wild mit seiner Steinschleuder in der Luft herum. "Tut mir leid Bruder!" Sagte Wegarik als er einen Feuerstrahl auf die Geister schoss, dabei traf er Torak und verbrannte seinen Arm. "Passt schon, Bruder!" Sagte Torak. Die beiden Toa suchten nun nach Jovan, sie hörten einen verzweifelten Schrei und sahen wie sich Jovan vor Schmerz krümmte. Die Geister verschwanden und ließen Jovan schwer verletzt zurück. "Bei Mata Nui, wir müssen ihn hier rausschaffen!" "Nein, wir müssen den anderen helfen." Sagte Jovan und versuchte sich aufzuraffen, sein linker Arm war drei mal gebrochen und einige Adern waren aufgerissen worden. Wegarik stütze Jovan, während Torak den Boden auf Vibrationen überprüfte. "Ist die Luft rein?" Fragte Jovan. *** Mitarma und die beiden Toa hatten nun das Ende der alten Treppe erreicht. Sie gelangten in einen großen Vorraum. Draußen wurde es Tag, wodurch durch die Buntglasfenster bedrohliches Licht in den Dachstuhl des Turmes dringte. Alles war vollgestellt, Gemälde, die unter Tüchern versteckt waren standen zu Massen hintereinander aufgereiht. Ein Webstuhl stand verstaubt in der Ecke. "Bei Mata Nui!" Sagte Molastra als sie den Geist einer Ratte sah, die wie wild auf dem Webstuhl rumkletterte. "Sie machen vor nichts halt, nicht solange die Villa vollendet ist." Sagte Mitarma traurig. "Kennst du mich noch?" Fragte eine Stimme. Mitarma drehte sich um und blickte in eine halb zerfallene Pakari. Der Matoraner lächelte finster als er seine verweste Hand auf Mitarma zubewegte. Dabei lachte er schrecklich, sodass Mitarma das Blut in den Adern gefror. "Ich habe sie schon erwartet, Mitarma!" Hörte sie eine Stimme sprechen. Es war Gahari , die immernoch ein Tablett mit Essen in der Hand hielt, von dem Tag an dem sie getötet wurde. "Ihr Mann ist glücklich dass sie wieder da sind." Sagte sie mit ihrem Akzent. Nun tauchten auch viele andere Geister auf. "Komm zu uns, komm zu uns!" Sagte sie während sie einen Kreis um Mitarma bildeten. Die unsterbliche Matoranerin hatte ein Gefühl, ein Gefühl das sie zum letzten Mal hatte als sie in dieser Villa fast gestorben wäre, das Gefühl war Angst. Molastra sah Lawora an und nickte ihr zu. "Dieses Haus wird zerstört, auch wenn wir dabei sterben!" Schrie Molastra. Lawora begann Blitze auf die Wände zu schießen und Molastra benutzte ihre Wasserkräfte um die Wände zu zerschneiden. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die alte Tür und Torak, Wegarik und Jovan standen darin. "Let´s get ready to rumble!" Sagte Torak und erschuf eine Steinwelle, die auf die Geister zuraste. Sie blickten ihn böse an und verschwanden. "Wir müssen hier schnell weg, der Turm stürzt jeden Moment ein!" Schrie Wegarik. Die Toa machten sich auf den Weg und als sie am Fuß der Treppe angekommen waren fiel der Turm in sich zusammen. "Schnell nach draußen für den Finalen Schlag!" Schrie er, doch nun tauchten alle Geister auf und flogen auf die Toa zu. Mitarma und die Toa rannten so schnell sie konnten. Sie passierten ein großes Tor. Molastra schloss dieses, wodurch ihnen die Geister nicht mehr folgten. Sie beeilten sich und gelangten an die Eingangstür, schnell waren sie an dem Eisernen Tor. "Die Villa gibt es nicht mehr!" Sagte Torak als er seine Steinschleuder mit einem Spitzen Steinkegel belud. Epilog Die Sekunden vergingen wie Stunden. Torak zielte genau auf die Skulptur über dem Eingang. "Wenn ich die richtige Stelle treffe wird dieses Haus einstürzen wie eine unstabile Sandburg!" Sagte Torak und zielte. Er zog die Steinschleuder so fest an wie er konnte, was schon weh tat. Alle Toa und Mitarma fieberten mit. Nun lies Torak los und der Steinkegel sauste auf die Villa zu... doch nichts passierte. "Wir haben versagt!" Sagte Wegarik und lies den Kopf hängen. Auf ein mal hörten sie ein knacken, dann ein weiteres und schließlich brach der Westflügel zusammen, dann der Eingangsbereich und schließlich der Ostflügel. Die Toa Resera hatten es geschafft, die Villa war zerstört! *** Die Toa Resera führten die Matoraner an das Tageslicht, zwei Tage waren schon vergangen, und das Office-Team hatte Betak Nui schon verlassen. Mit Müh und Not konnten die Toa Resera Keetongu davon überzeugen, dass es besser wäre sich wieder in das Universum einzugliedern. Keetongu stimmte zu und bekam von den Toa Resera die Insel Visorak geschenkt. "Kommt mit Toa, ein Krieg erwartet uns!" Sagte Mitarma und sah in den Himmel, dort tauchte ein Luftschiff auf, das langsam auf die Toa zuflog. HIER ERFÄHRST DU WIE ES MIT SUNSET WEITERGEHT!!! HIER KANNST DU ERFAHREN WAS MIT DEN TOA RESERA PASSIERT - DAS FINALE MEINER STORY! Kategorie:Epos